You will always be my first love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Kakashi meet's Rin again after all those years and Rin tells Kakashi her feelings from him never changed. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


_As Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were walking threw the village Naruto and Sakura were arguing about who was going to treat who to ramen and Kakashi was too involved in his book Make Out Paradise _to care what his students were arguing about. Then Kakashi was pulled away from his book by Naruto's voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he whined.

"Huh? What?" he muttered as his eyes drifted from Naruto and back to his book.

"Will you treat Sakura and I to ramen?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea whatever" Kakashi muttered.

"YEA! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes thank you Sensei" Sakura smiled.

"Uh huh" Kakashi muttered not even paying attention.

"Do you think he heard our conversation? He looks pretty out of it" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know" Sakura whispered back.

"Hey Kakashi what's so good about those perverted books?" Naruto asked.

"They aren't perverted" Kakashi sighed.

"They aren't? The title says different and I spend many hours with pervy-sage and read some of his scrolls I'd say they are perverted" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye and continued reading until he was pulled away from his book again but by a different voice one that sounded oddly familiar. He looked up and saw a beautiful ninja with shoulder length brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes and purple rectangular markings on her face standing a few feet away from him.

"Kakashi!" she called as she waved.

"R-Rin?" he whispered as he lowered his book from his face. _I….I …..thought she was dead….._he thought.

Then she ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

"I've missed you" she muttered into his chest.

"Rin…." he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her returning her embrace.

"So how have your been Kakashi" she smiled as she released him.

"G-good….how about you?" Kakashi asked as he placed his book in his pocket.

"I've been good….I finally got back from my mission it took longer than I thought" she giggled.

Then Kakashi's gaze drifted back to his two confused students.

"Oh um Rin these is my students Naruto and Sakura" Kakashi smiled.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Rin smiled then he gaze drifted toward Naruto. "Oh Kakashi is this Minato-sensei's son?" she asked.

"Yes he is" Kakashi said.

"Oh he looks just like him" Rin smiled.

"Heh thanks lady! I'm gonna be Hokage just like my dad!" Naurto said proudly.

"You will make an excellent Hokage too" Rin giggled.

"Thanks" Naurto grinned.

Then Rin looks back at Kakashi and smiled.

"Naruto perhaps we should leave them alone" Sakura whispered.

"Awww but Sakura who'll treat us to ramen!" Naruto frowned.

"You will!" Sakura smiled.

"What? Wait is this like a date?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Sure whatever" Sakura sighed.

"Yes! Well we'll see you later sensei" Naruto grinned.

"Yes bye oh it was nice to meet you Rin" Sakura smiled as she and Naruto disappeared.

Rin giggled and walked to Kakashi's side.

"Your students are so cute!" she grinned.

"Yea….they can be really big knuckle heads though" Kakashi sighed.

"So were you headed any where?" Rin asked.

"No"

"Do you um…want to catch up?" Rin blushed.

"Sure…let's go get something to eat" Kakashi suggested.

Rin nodded and followed Kakashi to a dumpling shop and they ordered some dumplings. As they ate Rin started laughing at Kakashi who was sticking the stick of dumplings down his mask without taking it off.

"Why don't you just take your mask off?" Rin laughed.

"I don't want to" Kakashi muttered as he chewed his food and placed his stick by his tea glass.

"Why I always thought you were quite handsome" Rin blushed as she reached up toward his mask and started to pull it down but Kakashi stopped her by placing his hand on hers.

"I like my mask…." Kakashi said with a smile in his voice.

"I don't….I like seeing your face" Rin sighed.

Kakashi chuckled and Rin couldn't help but giggled. Then after they ate they started walking and ended up at Kakashi's apartment.

"Uh would you like to come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure" Rin smiled as she followed Kakashi in his small house.

Once they got inside they both sat on his bed then a book caught her eye.

"_Make Out Paradise Violence_?" she said with a smirk.

"It's just a um a book" Kakashi said nervously as he tried to take the book away but Rin held it out of his reach.

"Forlorn Junko fell on him 'I'm losing you and in doing so I am lost" Rin read with a small smile. "This book sounds nice…." Rin muttered as she handed it to him.

"Uh yea….it's a really good book" Kakashi said with a small blush as he put it on his night stand.

"Kakashi…I just want you to know…..I still feel the same way about you…that I felt when we were kids…..I thought it over when I was on my mission and I realized it started out as a crush….but it formed into love…." Rin blushed.

"Rin…" Kakashi whispered.

"I know….you don't feel the same way….you told me…on that day…you said you were scum…..but Kakashi…I don't think your scum at all…..I thought you were very brave….and ever since that day….you were my hero" Rin muttered.

"Rin….I did like you back….but I knew Obito loved you…I mean he really loved you….and I didn't want to take you away from him…..I knew that wouldn't be very nice of me….so I pushed you away" Kakashi admitted.

"You liked me back then….Kakashi?" Rin whispered shocked.

"Yea…..you know Rin….you became a very beautiful woman" Kakashi muttered as he scooted closer to her.

"R-really….I….um….thank you….I always thought you were handsome Kakashi" Rin whispered as she reached for his mask but this time Kakashi didn't take her hand away. He let her pull down his mask revealing his face.

"Your still very handsome" Rin whispered as she caressed his cheek.

Kakashi smiled a little and leaned into her touch.

"I….I love you Kakashi…." Rin muttered as her cheeks turned red.

Kakashi said nothing and leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Rin…..but still don't deserve you…..I promised Obito….I'd look after you…..but I didn't keep that promise….I'm scum" Kakashi frowned.

"You know Kakashi…..you can still keep that promise….right now" Rin whispered as she pressed her lips to his once again.

"I suppose I could…" Kakashi smiled as he kissed her cheek. " Will you be with me Rin? I promise I will protect you with my life" Kakashi said.

Rin smiled as tears rolled down her face then she flew into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Yes…I will be with you Kakashi" she muttered.

"I will never let anything harm you" he promised as he returned her hug and kissed her hair.

"Oh and Kakashi…your not scum…..you will never be scum….you will always be my hero" she smiled.

"And you will always be my first love" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers giving her a heart melting kiss.


End file.
